


[Hp] Erika

by Isabelle_stary



Series: Harry Potter Fanfics : The Chosen Ones [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabelle_stary/pseuds/Isabelle_stary
Summary: 塞德里克×同级蛇院女主，1v1，半个青梅竹马警告：“哈利性转、拆詹莉”，入坑谨慎，宜先阅读前言
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Original Female Character(s), James Potter/Original Female Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Harry Potter Fanfics : The Chosen Ones [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845595
Kudos: 2





	1. 前言：与原著不同之处

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Harry Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/654616) by J.K.Rowling. 



¥亲世代：詹姆斯×原创女主（身世略狗血）  
（莉莉女神的配对会在下篇揭晓）

¥哈利.波特性转→哈莉特.波特 (Harriet Potter)，大难不死的女孩；“大难不死的男孩”则是她的双胞胎兄弟，里欧.波特（Leo Potter）。

¥古代如尼文教授改成约瑟芬·弗林特(Josephine Flint)，她取代了原著中的芭斯谢达·巴布林。她的过往将部分在本系列的第二篇文中揭晓；此外，她也是第三本的配角之一，见证了亲世代的兴盛和悲剧。

¥金色飞贼改为50分。

¥有私设，届时会在各章节的开头说明。

-

特别注明：和原著一样，斯内普是魔药学教授兼斯莱特林学院院长。

-

第二篇文将会是由波特姐弟的视角出发（里欧居多），在［Hp］Erica 进行到某个时候就会开坑啦～至于子世代隐藏或没有说清楚的地方，会留到第三篇的亲世代。

提示一下，救世主妈妈存在的作用就是为了把一些我很喜欢的人物连在一起。关于她的身分.......敬请期待！


	2. 给威克多尔的信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 比赛、波特和蜂蜜酒

12日.三月.1992

嗨，威克：

感谢你的建议，但哈莉特·波特在五分钟内就抓住了金色飞贼──梅林，这应该是史上最快结束的一场比赛。

塞德有点沮丧，尽管我告诉他这只是运气问题──他可是好几次在我眼前逮住飞贼的人呢！其他人也认为是波特走运。顺带一提，担任裁判的是我们院长，你真该看看哈莉特·波特在他耳边抓到飞贼时他的表情！（他甚至还朝地上吐口水！我希望他不会为此迁怒可怜的塞德）

好吧，或许其实即将倒楣的不是塞德，而是哈莉特·波特的双胞胎，我们学院的里欧·波特。从他们俩入学到现在，差不多已经分别成为“被斯内普教授扣最多分的格兰芬多”和“罚义务劳动最多的斯莱特林”了，我真不晓得为什么他那么针对他们？

──难道就像你说的，真的是因为父母辈之间的爱恨纠葛？！

......梅林的胡子，我实在无法想像他爱上任何一个人.......他深爱着他的坩锅还比较有可能。

咳，扯远了。

万幸的是，在被我拉着喝了几杯后，塞德的心情明显好多了，他隔天还主动找我练习呢！我很高兴他能迅速振作起来。更棒的是，他答应我下次去霍格莫德时会请喝酒，我们俩约好了！

话说回来，教练对你们的要求这么高吗？他是不是有点太心急了呀？虽然我能理解他想为上次的比赛雪耻，但......团队合作才是他更该注意的部分吧？（咳，你懂我意思）

噢天哪，我得走了，魁地奇训练要迟到了！我可不想听弗林特的碎念，他简直比小时候在旁边盯着我们骑扫帚的彼得（注1）还可怕！而且最近队上盯我盯得特别紧，还要我跟塞德里克“保持适当距离”，说什么让我别被他灌醉套取情报──梅林。

总之，我会好好练习的。对了，我不认为我会当上找球手，弗林特很明显属意某个家世显赫的低年级，再说，现在这个位子也挺不错的。

嗯，然后，最后的最后......  
你能看在这些“超难抢购的”“限量版”黄油啤酒1707的份上（注2），多寄一点蜂蜜酒过来嘛，拜托了？

满满的感谢，  
艾莉卡

PS. 请帮我跟彼得问好，说我很想念他。  
PPS. 预祝资格赛一切顺利，成功晋级决赛！（注3）  
PPPS. 也敬你一杯黃油啤酒，乾杯！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：彼得·沃卡诺夫，艾莉卡的堂哥，也是保加利亚魁地奇国家队的球员，私设是2014年世界杯决赛中保加利亚击球手波里斯·沃卡诺夫的父亲。  
> 注2：Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery, Year 3, Chapter 6 (The Letter from No One)  
> 注3：wiki：在上一届比赛决赛结束后的12个月之内，任何国家均可组队报名魁地奇世界杯。报名结束后，所有报名参赛的队伍将被分为十六个小组。在为期“两年”的时间里，每支球队都要与小组里其他的球队一一进行比赛（魁地奇世界杯资格赛）。小组赛结束最后，十六个小组中排名第一的十六支球队将晋级世界杯决赛圈。  
> 1994年暑假-2年=从1992年暑假开始


	3. 男孩们

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 塞德里克初登场（还有原创波特！）

“抱歉，塞德，我来晚了。”艾莉卡匆匆走近，鞋跟轻促地敲在地板上，发出犹如啄木鸟般低低的、急促的叩叩声响。刚才经过秃鹰般的平斯夫人时，对方不满地看了她一眼，摆手示意她赶紧入坐。

她最好的朋友已经在他们固定的位子上了。在她尚有一段距离时，他就已经察觉了似地抬起头来注视着她，眼神对上的那刻，他脸上隐隐的担忧便尽都褪去，取而代之的是欣悦的笑容。

阳光从窗外撒了进来，落在那双温柔的眼睛里满是明亮的笑意，好看极了。

彷佛闪耀的星星。

艾莉卡不自觉地加快步伐，她朝他扬起嘴角，挥了挥手。塞德里克看起来松了口气，也挥手回应，然后替她把自己身旁的椅子小心拉开。

“没关系，我也是刚到而已......”说完后他自己都有些不好意思地笑了，摸了摸鼻子，好像有点懊恼于这个借口。艾莉卡被他的善解人意逗笑了，方才的魁地奇训练所带来的紧绷不翼而飞，“谢谢你，塞德，我知道你早就到了。”

她主动说，“你们得小心了。弗林特现在根本就是另一个伍德，狂热、神经兮兮的，几乎每句话都和魁地奇有关，每天没待在扫帚上三小时不准下来，听说他连梦话都是这个！我觉得他被格兰芬多刺激到了，上次打赢拉文克劳也没见他多开心，他甚至还教训我们‘不要太得意’，我们都以为他被别人用复方汤剂顶替了呢──特朗布莱和亚克斯利差点揍了他一顿。”

她的描述逗笑了塞德里克。众所周知，格兰芬多的队长伍德是个实打实的魁地奇狂人，就连一向鬼主意多的韦斯莱双子都被他操练得叫苦不迭。艾莉卡看过一次就深深庆幸自己有个英明懂事的领导。

塞德里克正准备开口，就被一阵愈来愈大的凌乱脚步声打断了。两人不约而同地皱了下眉，转头望向声源，只见几个低年级的黑袍小巫师从他们身后的书架旁飞快跑了出来，径直冲过木桌，带起的风掀动了桌上的羊皮纸和艾莉卡的发。

平斯夫人大步跟在后面，怒气冲冲地挥舞着手上的牌子，“我说过了，不准在图书馆里吵闹！”她大喊道，恼怒地盯着四个跑远的背影。

一个红色脑袋、一个蓬松的褐色长卷发，以及一长一短两个凌乱黑发。

如果没看错的话，是三个格兰芬多和一个斯莱特林。

颊边一个羽毛般的触感拂过，柔柔的，有点痒，艾莉卡愣了一下，被拉回注意力，这才意识到塞德里克正轻轻地帮她把一缕吹起的头发别回耳后，他温热的指尖若有若无地碰了碰她的耳廓。

“好了。”他说，对她笑了笑，她没有发现他藏在发中的发红耳尖。

-

这个下午过的一如既往地很快，时间就像沙漏里的流沙一样毫不止息地消逝。在羽毛笔的沙沙作响、翻书声和簌簌走动中，艾莉卡解决了魔法史及黑魔法防御术作业，还和塞德里克一起完成了魔药学论文。当他们走出图书馆时，正好赶上晚餐时间。

两人一路上都在讨论讨论最近的魁地奇球赛：塔特希尔龙卷风队今年状况有些不佳，值得期待的是接下来的蒙特罗斯喜鹊队对上巴利卡斯蝙蝠队，分别是英国和爱尔兰魁地奇联盟中第一及第二成功的球队。

直到在各自学院的长桌落座，他们才停止话题──斯莱特林与赫奇帕奇就在隔壁。

放眼望去，礼堂里人头攒动，嘈杂的说话声和餐具碰撞声不绝于耳，置身其中犹如被裹在一层厚厚的、模糊的水球里。高台上几位教授都在，邓不利多校长穿着一袭浅紫色的长袍，乐呵呵地品尝着某种甜食，镜片后方的蓝眼睛一闪一闪的，看上去心情愉快。斯莱特林长桌上的音量稍小，但并不妨碍学生们边吃边交谈，艾莉卡找了一下，发现里欧·波特正跟他的朋友们坐在一起；尽管样貌都颇出色，他跟他的双胞胎姐妹长的并不像，气质方面也多了点漫不经心的感觉，此时他正在听人说话，那双圆圆的榛色.眼睛微微弯起，浮现出几分笑意。

唔，虽然你很好看，但下次别再在图书馆里吵闹了。

艾莉卡收回视线，跟身旁的室友简单打了个招呼，开始挑选餐点。她为自己盛了一份色泽漂亮、呈现深红褐色的热腾腾的焦嫩烤牛肉，淋上胡椒酱汁，又拿了些蘑菇、豌豆及炸马铃薯条，愉快地享用起来。虽然英国的食物以“难吃”闻名世界，但这个定律显然不能用在霍格沃茨。

事实上，家养小精灵的手艺很不错，唯一的遗憾就是霍格沃茨没有提供酒精饮料......

唉，德姆斯特朗就是这点好。

艾莉卡努力让自己专注在眼前的事物上，把杂念屏除在外。她之前不是没有试过“走私生意”，但塞德里克似乎天生对此有敏锐的直觉──他直接把那些酒没收了。除了威胁要写信给她爸妈，还塞给她一大罐茶。

幸好她还有威克多尔。

威克多尔·克鲁姆，德姆斯特朗在校生，艾莉卡的表哥，还是保加利亚魁地奇国家队的新任追球手。两个人几乎是一起长大，直到艾莉卡跟着父母搬到英国，他们之间仍持续通信。

所以，她知道威克多尔的哪个朋友又做了什么蠢事，例如最近斯洛塔克再次追人失败，因为他用新学的理毛咒把人家威风凛凛的老鹰变成了光溜溜的水煮鸡，被追着满校园躲那对气炸的主仆；威克多尔也清楚她学校里的小道消息和八卦，他甚至问过她邓不利多教授是不是其实是同志。

当时艾莉卡被惊到说不出话来，久久过后才丢回一句：“跟谁？格林德沃吗？”

如果是的话，那斯内普教授的真爱不是坩锅而是个真正的人听起来也没那么惊悚了。

难不成对方是个让他求而不得的直男？

呜啊，这么一说，他阴沈暴躁的脾气似乎完全可以解释了呢。


	4. 学期末

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 三年级期末考试和惊险的学院杯

很快地，斯莱特林迎来了和赫奇帕奇的比赛，希格斯抢先抓住了金色飞贼，为自己学院带来了胜利。塞德里克看上去隐隐有些失落，但还是在双方球员握手时礼貌地恭喜了对方，并在跟艾莉卡对上眼神时朝她温柔地笑了笑。

比赛的气氛没持续多久，学生们就被迫投入了期末考试的复习，艾莉卡花了不少时间处理她最不拿手的草药学，为此她和塞德里克泡在图书馆里许久。赫奇帕奇们对这门科目似乎有天生的掌握力，至少他们知道该如何正确地处理泡泡豆荚。

而她对他的感激之情也在这门科目考试结束的那一刻达到了巅峰──试题里出现了很多他讲过的重点！艾莉卡回答得很流畅，她得拚命抑制自己蹦蹦跳跳地离开考场。

“看来你表现得不错？”期末考试正式结束后，克洛伊·罗齐尔问道。她有双漂亮的褐色.眼睛和一头柔顺的赤褐色长发，此时这位肤色白皙的法兰西美人正靠在床头，手指轻柔地抚着腿上的长毛白猫，有些漫不经心的意味。

艾莉卡挺喜欢这个室友的。两人都是在二年级时转学到霍格沃茨，又先后进入了斯莱特林，克洛伊算是她在学院里的第一个朋友。“唔，我没记熟几个山地巨怪的考点，希望奇洛能手下留情。”

对方微笑了一下，手上的动作又柔又缓，那只猫舒服地喵叫了声，换了个姿势，蹭了蹭面下的衣料，“别担心，奎里纳斯·奇洛会给你一个好成绩的，毕竟你可是唯一一个会给他点面子的斯莱特林。”

这个安慰并不在意料之中，艾莉卡有些哭笑不得，“我不是为了──”

“我知道。”克洛伊说，朝她眨了眨眼，“但多一个O是件好事，不是吗？”

-

霍格沃茨的气氛轻松起来，拉文克劳和格兰芬多摩拳擦掌，准备好抢夺魁地奇杯，但有个消息却在此时惊动了整个学校──哈莉特·波特被送进医疗室，至今仍未清醒。这使格兰芬多方寸大乱，而押拉文克劳赢的人大幅增加；相比之下，默默离开的奇洛教授就显得微不足道多了。

果然，在对方找球手缺席的情况下，拉文克劳狠狠碾压了格兰芬多，据说是后者“三百年来的惨败”。斯莱特林们──主要是男孩子──高兴地小小庆祝了下，大概只有里欧·波特的表情很复杂。

但他不久后就肉眼可见地高兴起来，因为他的姐妹终于醒了，却又在年终宴会上恢复了原本的古怪神色。

原来斯莱特林将顺利达成学院杯七连冠，但邓不利多教授为格兰芬多的波特三人组加了分，让狮子们的分数迅速追平了小蛇──斯莱特林们已经整个僵硬的一动也不动，心脏被高高提起，没想到格兰芬多又被加了十分──

艾莉卡听见自己身体里好像有什么东西碎裂的声音。她把注意力转移到校长的银白色长胡子上，不忍心看头顶飘扬的鲜绿旗帜被换成红底的怒吼雄狮图腾──“等一下，邓不利多。”

一道低沉、慢吞吞的嗓音从前方的教师席上响起，斯莱特林们紧盯着他们的院长，对于他的打断感到非常忐忑。只见斯内普不慌不忙地站起身，以俯视的姿态盯着底下其他一脸看戏的学生们几秒后，转向邓不利多教授，“既然你说勇气和决心重要，那我必须说，斯莱特林加十五分，为里欧·波特的冷静和及时报告老师，避免了他的姐姐及她的朋友们陷入更大的危险。”

他的话造成礼堂里一片寂静。三秒钟的死寂后，斯莱特林全都疯了，他们从座位上跳起来，大声攘攘或用力拥抱、拍打彼此，根本顾不上平时的礼仪；整条长桌完全陷入惊人的狂喜当中，不少人挤过去和里欧·波特握手，其力道和摆动幅度让人怀疑他的胳膊是不是快断了。

在他们背后，创造了这个惊喜反转的斯内普依然面色平静，甚至可以说是淡定地拍手，尽管微微勾起的嘴角透露出他的真实心情；而邓不利多教授难得呆了一下，但他随即笑了，真诚地为斯莱特林鼓起掌来，蓝眼睛里闪过欣慰的光芒。

当艾莉卡热烈地拥抱了两边的女生后（其中一个是克洛伊），转头看到的是塞德里克正在用力拍手。他的灰眼睛闪闪发亮，对上视线的时候，他脸上露出了大大的笑容，好像重获失而复得的奖杯是他自己一样。


End file.
